


Cats in the Cradle

by MyBlackCrimsonRose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Animal Companions, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Aomine Daiki, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, These boys are dorks, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlackCrimsonRose/pseuds/MyBlackCrimsonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets in the life of Kagami Taiga and his animal Companion Nymeria. How they grew up, and found their calling. A story of how their life progressed from just the two of them to falling in love with an asshole and his panther Companion.</p><p>[May become a series to explore their budding relationship]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats in the Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Anything added will be after the first chapter. So, pretty much anything could be covered afterwards. I'm just mentioning a possible continuation depending on how much this story sticks with me. 
> 
> I have had a huge writers block. Just feeling really drained after being sick for nearly two weeks and my exams and projects I had to write during my illness. So in an effort to keep myself busy I just wrote this.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @shadowsheyla
> 
> If anyone wants to talk Companion animals with me and why I chose what I did I'll be more than happy to explain! [Though I also have Akashi's reasoning in the end notes]

Companions. Familiars. There were many names for the animal Companion that would accompany you for the rest of your life. The Companion would appear at your doorstep on your fifth birthday, young and tiny. Just a baby itself. The two would bond, their souls intertwined as they’d grow acquainted. They’d become best friends, partners in crime.

And eventually they may just fall for another pair.

\--

He carried the cub with him everywhere, cuddling his partner in his tiny arms as he walked into class. _“I’m tired Taiga,”_ his Companion’s feminine voice spoke to him. Only he could hear her speech, the hidden words behind the yowls or purrs.

“Then go back to sleep,” tiny five year old Kagami Taiga itched her fluffy orange and black striped fur. “You kept playing all night in my closet,” he smiled down at the tiger cub, giggling when his Companion released a large yawn. “Sleep Nymeria.”

\--

He tossed his balled up sock at her, laughing when she batted it away with ease before bounding after it. They’d play like that for hours, moving from pulling out all the clothes and blankets out of his closet and dresser to roll around in it to playing with the action figures he had started collecting that a friend from his kindergarten got him into.

The pair would play for hours, only stopping to eat or when they’d literally drop and fall for a quick cat nap before diving back into their activities like nothing had happened.

They were happy. Energetic and wild.

\--

Nymeria glared, watching as her partner bounced the ball calmly. A pile of destroyed basketballs were growing along the side of the court after Taiga insisted that she play with him. It gave him incentive to keep the ball away from her for as long as possible. _“Taiga,”_ she warned, tail twitching as he teased her. Bouncing the ball slowly in front of her face.

“Yes, Nymeria?” he smiled, so damn innocently that the adolescent tigress growled slow and deep in her throat.

 _“When I eat that I want steak tonight.”_ She pounced, snarling when her partner dribbled the ball away from her and took off running. Taiga was still young, still growing. He would still have to shoot for his basket, not yet tall enough to dunk. She had the upper hand for now; both of them weren’t as fast as they _could_ be, but their power came in the form of jumping. Of leaping and sailing through the air as if they were weightless—that moment where one would careless think that they could _fly_.

Where Taiga was still impatient, Nymeria was calm. She ran, leaping up with all her strength just before the human released that damn orange ball. She seemed to wrap her whole body around it, catching it with tooth and claw and popping it with a loud _pop_. “That’s rude!”

\--

Japan.

It was so busy, so many people walking around with their Companions at their side. Neither liked the crowds; Nymeria hated the panicked glances that she’d get from both Companions and Humans alike.  Both Taiga and Nymeria were shocked at the size of most of the Companions—they were used to seeing such strikingly different types of animals, different sizes and colours. But here… they were _tiny_. They were… cute.

They were _prey_.

Nymeria, now large and intimidating stared at the soft looking rodent (a chinchilla) sitting on the counter as Taiga paid for their water and sports drinks. Her eyes narrowed, _“why are there so many prey animals here?”_ She licked her jowls, growing pleased by the sudden jolt of fear in the beast sitting pretty on the counter—like _that_ would save them.

Taiga shrugged, turning away with his bag filled with bottles.

\--

Kuroko was odd; belonging to a rare group in the population that had more than one Companion beast. The teen’s Companion had been born from a union between his parents two Companions. A small grey and white gerbil accompanied him since birth, watching over him with tiny solid black eyes and a calming voice. It was when he was five that he met his second Companion—a white and black husky he’d introduce as Nigou.

From what Kagami could pick out, Kuroko couldn’t hear Nigou’s voice in his head. Instead his second Companion tended to act much like his animal type, but far more intelligent that he need be.

Nymeria stared at the tiny beast, putting herself firmly between her human and the canine. His fear of the beasts were understandable from the childhood trauma that she couldn’t help with—it was before she had met Taiga and the fear was so ingrained within him that she didn’t know _how_ to help him other than firmly placing herself between him and the beasts.

It also didn’t help that there were a number of other canines on Taiga’s basketball team, lazing along the sidelines as their Companions practiced. They were small, the largest being a German Sheppard. _“Taiga,”_ she looked up at her Companion, watching as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

“Hm?” He dropped the towel from his face, hooking it around his neck to soak up the sweat dripping down from his hair and neck.

 _“I miss L.A,”_ her large amber eyes stared at him, blinking slowly as she further hid her pain. She missed seeing other big cats, missed not being so scrutinized because of what she was. She was a tiger. She was large, powerful—yes, she had lovely fur and she could kill someone if she so pleased. But she _didn’t_. She wouldn’t.

Taiga sighed, lowering himself until he sat in front of his closest friend. Wrapping his arms around her neck and nuzzling his face into her fur. “I miss it too, but we’ll make a home here. Just… just you see.”

\--

Companions were only allowed near or on the bench but all she wanted right then was to gut that human who stood above her beloved Taiga. She had spent the whole second half pacing—left to right, right to left. Riko clenched her hands at her side; the smell of pain, of frustration and humiliation. Anger lingering around her human.  

Nymeria bore her teeth, claws flexing as she kept herself behind the bench. Kept herself from attacking that human who angered her partner. She could hear that boy’s words from here, could feel the tension seeping through every pore in Taiga’s body as he pushed himself to exhaustion. He was hurt— _she_ hadn’t been there when he hurt his legs, pushed them further and further despite everyone telling him to rest.

It wasn’t uncommon for the pair to do that, to allow a relief from each other. Taiga needed to just unwind by himself sometimes, relieve frustrations and tension through silent wandering and shooting hoops. It was a routine they were used to in America, but that night had been the first since moving to Japan that they had parted.

His legs twitched, knees buckling as his teammates had to assist him off the court. Playing it off like it was just a talk between teammates, an effort to calm the other down—the audience didn’t need to know he was injured. He played it strong, biting back the flares of pain with only a frown. Nymeria’s heart lurched, claws digging into the wood as she waited at the bench for her partner. She’d have to carry him home—lessen the strain on his legs, treat him like he was a dumb cub again instead of a human nearly grown.

Taiga fell to the bench, legs muscles spasming beneath his skin. They danced in flares of pain and relief. Alternating between worn out and relaxing. The human steamed, stewing in anger and self-hate. He wanted to go back out there. He wanted to support his team—wanted to prove to everyone that they were _good_. That their basketball was _right_.

 _“Rest.”_ The tigress voiced to her partner, thumping her head against his back. Sitting strong behind him; a united front. It was just he and she; just them. _“Please Taiga.”_

“I just…” he clenched his hands on his shorts, sucking in a breath when a towel was placed on his head. Soaking up the sweat that beaded down his face, dripping from his hair.

 _“Rest. Heal.”_ She hated how she could do nothing to help him now, she hated how there was nothing she could do but _this_. She couldn’t take his pain, only feel it. She couldn’t steal his anger, not that she wanted to. She felt helpless.

\--

Aomine Daiki met his Companion a month before his fifth birthday. The luxurious Black Panther had grown bored waiting, needing to meet his partner and thus he did. Daiki had stared down in awe at his Companion, kneeling in front of the cub that slowly climbed into his arms and nuzzled his face to the child’s jaw. _“I’m Nero,”_ he had introduced himself with a purr.

“Aomine Daiki,” the child whispered back in awe. Wrapping his arms tight around his new best friend and _clung_. Eyes growing moist with joy. He had been so excited to finally meet his partner and here he was— _early_.

 _“I couldn’t wait anymore,”_ Nero purred, snuggling further into the boy’s embrace, _“I wanted to meet you so bad!”_

Daiki and Nero had been close, doing everything together when they were young. Even now they remained by each other’s side despite Daiki slowly sinking into a pit of frustrations, depression, and an overly large ego. Nero had caved, begging his human’s parental Companions for assistance— _did your human act like this too?_ And supposedly this was _normal_. Ugh, Nero wasn’t looking forward to these years.

But Mrs. Aomine’s Companion had told him that he’ll more than likely grow out of the mindset—that it was a _phase_ , like how Daiki used to want to be a gymnast along with being a basketball player because he didn’t ever want to get off the trampolines at the gym. But that one had lasted a week before it was strictly back to basketball.

This wasn’t _right_.

He didn’t like this.

\--

The two large felines met during the training camp. Their eyes met, heads dropping—hesitation, caution. Tails flicked as they scented the air, inhaling the other’s scent—the human they accompany. The panther’s head perked up, _“you’re with Kagami!”_ He shifted his weight from one front paw to the other in excitement.

He thought very highly of the teenager—he had shown such high hopes despite his injury, something that Nero had firmly stood against and reprimanded his partner for doing something so cruel. Yes, he had destroyed some of his beloved magazines. Only five out of his large collection—all relatively new so if his partner _needed_ to replace it he could (he did).

The tigress’s chest and throat rumbled, a growl of displeasure building. _“Wait! Wait! I don’t approve of how that mess all went down!”_ The panther stepped back, easily giving the other ground to show he meant no ill intentions. _“I just wanted to apologize on his behalf. I know how it feels to want to take your Companion’s pain, his hurt, away. Daiki is a good kid—really! He’s just… not right now. The humans called it a phase but its lasting longer than his others.”_

Nymeria relaxed with each word, sitting with what could only be a sigh. Human’s were confusing. Even her beloved Taiga was odd—sometimes he’d have a fit of anger, punching his pillows and just as suddenly lose all fight and flop back like nothing happened. _“Come. I want to go to the beach,”_ she hadn’t had enough time in the water. The salt was strange, but maybe with company it’ll be better.

The panther followed behind her, falling instep once they left the human establishment. Their paws sinking in the squishy sand.

\--

He lost.

_He lost._

Daiki stared at the team before him, at that red haired teen more than anything—he stole his focus, his breath. Captured his gaze as his heart clenched in his chest and the world seemed to _stop_. Kagami’s whole being pulsed with an unbelievable amount of light; Daiki snorted, shaking his head at the thought.

His light was merely gaining, building up to the explosion that he had just witnessed.

\--

“I’ll let you start,” Aomine tossed the ball back at him, smirking when the red head caught it just before it could make contact with his chest. For two months now since their win at the Winter Cup he and Aomine have been playing one-on-one. Having been _properly_ re-introduced through both Momoi and Kuroko when they decided to go out and grab something to eat—dragging their tag alongs with them.

They got along (surprisingly) though covered it up by arguing for the sake of arguing (not surprising). Seeing another person with such a large Companion relaxed Taiga, who had only seen large Companion beasts while playing in the tournaments. The biggest was the polar bear that Companioned Murasakibara whom followed along with Tatsuya’s partner Selene (a fox).

“You’ll regret that,” Taiga grinned, bouncing the ball slowly. Lowering himself into a more suitable position, sharp red eyes studying the other in front of him.

Both Nero and Nymeria lay spread out along the side of the court, firmly on guard duty of the bags they had left there. Their tails flicked, brushing against one another with each twitch. Rumbles of purrs faintly emitting from their throats.

\--

Taiga stared at the lively bunch gathered in his once lonely living room. Humans and Companion animals fanned out throughout his living space—how? Aomine had let it become known that Taiga could cook. That he could cook _really good_ , and thus the entirety of the Generation of Miracles appeared within his apartment.

Aomine and Nero had arrived first with both Kuroko (and his Companions) and Momoi with her Keel-billed Toucan. Next was Kise and his ever entertaining Companion Cain (a Margay). Tatsuya and Murasakibara showed up with their Companions and a mixture of their own food (read: Murasakibara’s snacks) and some things for dinner. Midorima (and his red panda Companion) and Takao (and his black Bombay cat of a Companion) showed up with a large stuffed penguin in tow. And it was an hour after _that_ , that Akashi showed with his [Phelsuma](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phelsuma) Companion perched proudly upon his shoulder.

But, at least the only dog here was Nigou—small feat at least.

For as long as Taiga knew them, these Generation of popped in at the oddest of times. Even know this gathering hadn’t been planned for these many people—it started with just Aomine and Taiga, and then Taiga informed both Tatsuya and Kuroko. And then of course Murasakibara and Momoi were added. Really, Taiga shouldn’t have been surprised with Kise and Midorima—those two had a knack of popping out of nowhere.

With food piled up on the table, overflowing with the selection to consume, Taiga felt a warm sense of belonging then. Surrounded by friends, by rivals and their Companions. It would be hard _not_ to feel a bit of warmth at that—with Aomine snickering at the shocked expressions of both Kise and Momoi as they tasted the food before them.

“I told you he can cook!” Aomine gushed proudly, oblivious to the growing blush creeping along Taiga’s cheeks.

\--

It comes as a shock for them when they find their Companions snuggled together behind the couch as they’re playing videogames. Kagami had a large collection of games ranging from the typical sport ones (why did he have a hockey game?) to the ones that Daiki was more familiar in playing. As much as he enjoyed watching and (now) playing basketball, there was just something about playing it on a game system that sucked the passion out of it.

In between rounds of screaming at the television while playing Until Dawn Kagami had told him to pause the game so he could start making dinner and maybe turn some lights on before neither wanted to leave the couch in fear. Daiki, rolling his eyes and claiming that he didn’t _get scared_ , paused the game and waved him off.

He left Kagami to it knowing that whatever the teen cooked turned out to be heavenly—Daiki could swear that that boy couldn’t make a bad tasting meal in his life even if he _tried_ to. And, even if he _did_ it would be nowhere close to the shit he had to eat of Satsuki’s—and _that_ was only due to the fact that they were ten and Daiki hadn’t yet been exposed to the horrors of her cooking yet. “Oi, Nero!” he called, pushing himself up onto his knees to look over the back of the couch.

It was where the two Companions liked to stretch out when they weren’t taking up either Kagami’s or the guest bed. Nero had said that he liked the Companionship that came with being in the same room as all of them, and didn’t mind that the floor wasn’t the most comfortable. Well, he never seemed to be bothered with laying about on it at home right in the middle of the hall or at school in the middle of the basketball court (to be a bother for the team).

Daiki stared down over the back of the couch at them; taking in the purring that he hadn’t bothered noticing before, how Nero groomed Nymeria’s neck and cheek as she bared her belly to all. Their front legs tangled together, almost human like in their cuddling. He couldn’t explain it—the feeling of shock, of content, seeping throughout him. He turned around, pretending that he didn’t just see them and flopped back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

Companions weren’t your souls given life; they were their own identities, their own life force. But the souls, the emotions, between Companion and Human were intertwined, subtly influencing each other throughout their lives. And such, it wasn’t odd to see human couples with their Companions coupled or mated as well.

But, Daiki thought, whom was influencing whom in this? Was it he and Kagami pushing the two of their Companions together; was it Daiki’s growing emotions that led his Companion to seek the comfort of the tigress? Or was it his Companion’s emotions that fueled the spark that he felt when he first met Kagami?

\--

 _“Ask him out,”_ Taiga glared at the tigress by his side staring smugly up at him. _“I want to have cubs and the lack of you Human’s mating will bring unwanted questions with Nero and I’s mating.”_ She hadn’t stopped with that once ‘the cat was out of the bag’. It was a constant reminder; _you and Daiki should get together_ or _I can feel that longing Taiga_.

“Nymeria,” he scolded, frowning down at his Companion as they waited on the basketball court for Aomine and his panther Companion to arrive after their afternoon practice. They, oddly enough, weren’t going to be playing basketball today. Rather, they were using the court to meet up and go back to Taiga’s for dinner and maybe a few movies or some gaming.

It had started to become the norm now; the two meeting up for more than just basketball since the new school year started. Taiga’s teammates started teasing him for how quickly he ran out of practice in the afternoons now; no longer the one begging to stay later and later. He had one-on-ones to play, time with Aomine to burn through. No one seemed to get his blood boiling, heart pumping like Aomine did.

“Bakami!”

But then he goes and says something that just stills the very pleasant thoughts from his mind. Taiga rolled his eyes, “Ahomine.” The darker teen smirked, stopping to kick at Taiga’s shins in a more _appropriate_ greeting—not that it was appropriate to begin with.

 _“Ask him.”_ Twin voices called, pushing at their knees. Urging them to act upon their feelings— _do it, do it!_

“Is yours bitching too?” Aomine sighed, running a large hand through his hair. The barest hint of a blush high upon his cheek bones giving away his inner nerves, his fears. Taiga nodded mutely, throat closing, pinching off his vocal cords. “Then, you cool with it? ‘Cause… y’know… I don’t mind. Plus I think they’ll kill me.”

They looked _so stupid_! Standing there with equally red faces, their Companions pushing them closer together till they stood chest to chest. “I… yeah, I mean. We don’t want to upset them, right?” Taiga found his voice; it cracked and pinched at the worst of times but he found it all the same!

“Yeah, totally!”

\--

It was the worst possible way for them to get together. But they’re together and that’s all that Nymeria cared about. The wooing, the romance—the true _dating_ by Human standards would come later.

After they were finished being all squeaky voiced and red faced.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does Akashi have a lizard?  
> -Well as much as I think of him as that "king of the jungle" I feel that he would rather a more portable Companion. Plus, lizards are actually very intelligent and as much as I was tempted to give him a lion /anyways/ I felt that maybe that would be more of the persona that he had dissociated into becoming.
> 
> Male Lions are very pretty, yes, but they aren't exactly hard working or overly/highly intelligent like how I'd like Akashi to be valued with. That and I like the idea of him being in love with reptiles as a kid and carrying over that love well into adulthood. I still like the idea of him have a lion as a companion so I was thinking of him having two like Kuroko, but he typically only has his lizard Companion with him more often now that he's feeling "more like his old self". So maybe he had his Lion Companion still at home. Male lions do like to nap a lot after all.


End file.
